Joan Francés Blanc
Joan Francés Blanc es un glossopoèta occitanista nascut a Agen en 1961.Article sus Wikipèdia Biografia Après d'estudis a Bordèu, arriba a París en 1982 e ven sòci de l'Institut d'estudis occitans. Participa a l'activitat d'aquela associacion e representa quitament Jacme Ressaire dins un collòqui sus la prima berberaNe parla Paul A. Silverstein dins son article Paul A. Silverstein, "French Alterity. Articulating Intra-National Difference in the New Europe", Replika. English Special Issue 2: Ambiguous Identities in the New Europe, Budapest, 1997: In particular, Jean-François Blanc, director of the one the oldest Occitan cultural organizations, the Institute of Occitan Studies (founded 1944), centered his discussion on a critique of the nation-state as an instrument of homogenization. Warning the Berber activists about the initial support of the interim Algerian government for the teaching of Tamazight, Blanc concluded that “the Occitan experience with regards to the central State shows that we cannot count on it.” Just as Occitan activists took heed of Algerian revolutionaries during the wars of decolonization, so now are they returning the favor of experience in the post-colonial period.. En 1996 es demèst los signataris de la rampelada "escrituras descobertistas"Escrituras descobertistas, numèro especial de la revista Lo gai saber, ISSN 0047-4916, 1996. Après doas novelas publicadas dins l'encastre del concors literari Condó Sambeat (Val d'Aran)http://www.26lletres.cat/literatura/narrativa/narrativaenaranes/index.php, una en gascon, l'autra en lengadocian, publica çò de Princi Negre un roman de sciéncia-ficcion en gascon, HeiseiLo Gai Saber, 470, Estiu de 1998, p. 133, ISSN 0047-4916Jaume Figueras, A cau d'orella. Antologia de narrativa breu occitana del segle XX (edició bilingüe). Llibres de l'Índex, Barcelona, 2005, ISBN: 84-95317-95-8. Publica tanben d'articles dins mantuna revista occitanaFicha sul site de l'IEO d'Aude. Dempuèi las annadas 1990 es tanben implicat dins de projèctes de lexicografia : sosten lo GidilòcSauzet, Patrick & Ubaud, Josiane, ''Le verbe occitan. Lo vèrb occitan, Edisud, Aix-en-Provence, 1995, ISBN 2-85744-815-5, encoratja la creacion del projècte DiGaMLafita, Jan, "DIGAM - DIccionari deu GAscon Moderne: Presentacion", Estudis Occitans, 12 (1992), 44-52. Lafita, Jan, "DIGAM - DIccionari deu GAscon Moderne: Presentacion", Ligam-DiGaM, 1 (1993), 16-20., publica de lexics sul web e participa a l'edicion del diccionari de Pierre MoureauMoureau, Pierre. (1870, 1997). Dictionnaire gascon-français français-gascon. Princi Negre, Belin-Beliet, 1997 ISBN 2-905007.37.0 e al lexic informatic publicat per l'IEO en 2009. Lengas bastidas De lengas construchas ne creèt doas : * l'akitan per un país virtual, Akitania Berria * l'aquitan Estudièt tanben las lengas del paure Libor Sztemon: lo mrezisk e d'autras. Bibliografia * J. Lafita, "Digam", Ligam-Digam 1:1993, ISSN 1246-1512 * P. Sauzet/J. Ubaud, Lo Vèrb Occitan, guide de conjugaison, Edisud, Aix-en-Provence, 1995, ISBN 2-85744-815-5 * [http://www.csdl.tamu.edu/~crln/1995bib.html#keyoccitan Kathryn Klingebiel, "Occitan" in Comparative Romance Linguistics Bibliographies 44:2, 1995], ISSN 0010-4167 * [http://aune.lpl.univ-aix.fr/guests/felibrige/biblio95_Cb.html Jean Fourié, "Bibliographie du Félibrige", Lou Felibrige, supplément au n°220, 1995], ISSN 0767-7677 * Raimond Guiraud, 22, carrièra del Taur, I.E.O., Crimis, 1995, ISBN 2-85910-184-5 * Pierre Moureau, (1870, 1997) Dictionnaire gascon-français français-gascon Princi Negre, Belin-Beliet, 1997 ISBN 2-905007-37-0 * [http://www.csdl.tamu.edu/~crln/1997bib.html#occitan Kathryn Klingebiel, "Occitan" in Comparative Romance Linguistics Bibliographies 46:2, 1997], ISSN 0010-4167 * [http://sites.univ-provence.fr/tresoc/presso/pres0031.htm Ives Gourgaud, "Un païs virtuau", Prouvènço d'aro 116:4, 10/1997], ISSN 1144-8482 * [http://www.csdl.tamu.edu/~crln/1998bib.html#occitan Kathryn Klingebiel, "Occitan" in Comparative Romance Linguistics Bibliographies 47:2, 1998], ISSN 0010-4167 * Institut d’Estudis Occitans, Aicí Occitània. Catalòg de la creacion occitana, Puèglaurenç, 1999, ISBN: 2-859102-48-5 * Ligam-Digam n°3 - Somari analitic, 1999, , ISSN 1246-1512 * [http://www.ctv.es/USERS/jolle/news21.htm Jaume Ollé, Flag report, 11, 1999] * J. Lafita, "10 ans au service du Gascon : DiGaM", Ligam-Digam, HS8:2000, ISSN 1246-1512 * [http://www.arpitania.eu/aca/documents/These_Stich_2001.pdf Dominique Stich, Francoprovençal. Proposition d'une orthographe supradialectale standardisée, 2001] * Bibliographie nationale française, 2002, ISSN 1626-0104 * [https://www.udc.gal/grupos/lexicografia/bibliografia/bi_by.html Félix Córdoba Rodríguez, Bibliografía temática de la lexicografía, 2003] * Jaume Figueres i Trull, Antologia de narrativa breu occitana del segle XX (edició bilingüe). Edició i introducció de Jaume Figueras. Llibres de l'Índex. Narrativa contemporània, 11. Barcelona, 2005, ISBN 84-95317-95-8 (978-84-95317-95-7) * [https://arxiu.termcat.cat/diccionarisenlinia/docs/SI_Introduccio.pdf Jusèp Loís Sans Socasau, "Introduccion", in Termcat, Diccionari de la societat de l'informacion. Nòvas tecnologias e Internet, 2009] * [https://arxiu.termcat.cat/diccionarisenlinia/docs/SI_Criteris.pdf Claudi Balanguer, "Critèris", in Termcat, Diccionari de la societat de l'informacion. Nòvas tecnologias e Internet, 2009] * [https://www.raco.cat/index.php/LlenguaUs/article/view/234234/316457 Claudi Balaguer, "La llengua occitana i les noves tecnologies", in Llengua i ús, 47, 2010], ISSN 2013-052X * [https://bibliographienationale.bnf.fr/static/liv/CuM_11.h/cadre803-25.html#FRBNF42429191 Bibliographie nationale française, 2011],ISSN 1626-0104 Òbras ; Biografia, jornal : * "Autoretrach literari" dins Escrituras descobertistas : presentacion d'una jove literatura occitana, Tolosa : 1996, lo Gai Saber. * "Extrach de cronica negra e blava dels jorns de Praga" dins Escrituras descobertistas : presentacion d'una jove literatura occitana, Tolosa : 1996, lo Gai Saber.Prouvènço aro n°116, octobre de 1997 ; Novèlas : * "Nueit de junh" dins De quan panèren un peishic de pais : Editorial Pagès, Lleida, 1994, ISBN 84-7935-231-0. * "Onzadas" dins Paraules dera tèrra : Editorial Pagès, Lleida, 1997, ISBN 84-7935-415-1. ;Roman : * Heisei : Princi Negre, 1999, ISBN 2-905007-42-7[http://bibliographienationale.bnf.fr/livres/CuM_02.H/cadre803-17.html Bibliographie nationale française], Cumulatif 2002''Livres de France'', 203-208, Éditions professionelles du livre, 1998 * Heisei : Édition des Régionalismes-Pyrémonde-Princi Negue, 2010, ISBN 978-2-84618-740-4 [http://bibliographienationale.bnf.fr/Livres/M17_11.h/cadre803-1.html Bibliographie nationale française], n°17, 2011 ; Lexicografia, lingüistica : * [http://www.occitania.online.fr/aqui.comenca.occitania/en-oc.html Lexic anglés-occitan, 1996 (en linha)] * [http://www.occitania.online.fr/aqui.comenca.occitania/eu-oc.html Lexic basco-occitan, 1996 (en linha)] * [http://www.occitania.online.fr/aqui.comenca.occitania/es-oc.html Lexic espanhòl-occitan, 1996 (en linha)] * [http://www.occitania.online.fr/aqui.comenca.occitania/fr-oc.html Lexic francés-occitan, 1996 (en linha)] * [http://www.occitania.online.fr/aqui.comenca.occitania/infoenoc.html Pichon lexic d'informatica anglés-occitan (little english-occitan lexic of computer science) '', 1996 (en linha)] * [http://www.occitania.online.fr/aragones.pdf ''Lexic aragonés-occitan, 2007 (en linha)] * [http://www.occitania.online.fr/info-en.pdf Lexic d'informatica anglés-occitan, 2008 (en linha)] * [http://www.occitania.online.fr/info-ca.pdf Lexic d'informatica catalan-occitan, 2008 (en linha)] * [http://www.occitania.online.fr/info-es.pdf Lexic d'informatica espanhòl-occitan, 2008 (en linha)] * [http://www.occitania.online.fr/info-fr.pdf Lexic d'informatica francés-occitan, 2008 (en linha)] * (edicion) [http://issuu.com/jfblanc/docs/las_lengas_de_libor_sztemon_-__jazyky_libora_sztem Las lengas de Libor Sztemon. 2. Sorgas, 2009 (en linha)]. * (collaboracion) Lexique thématique français-occitan. L'informatique. L'informatica, Institut d'Estudis Occitans, 2009, ISBN 978-2-859104-30-6http://www.ideco-dif.com/detail.php?article_id=9782859104306. * Las lengas de Libor Sztemon. 1. Lo mrezisk, Talvera, 2010 (en linha) * Lexic mrezisk-chèc-occitan, Talvera, 2010 (en linha) * Úvod do mrezisku, Talvera, 2010 (en linha) ;Articles (causida) : * Blanc, Joan-Francés. 1992. "Les mots noveus en lenga d'oc". La Clau Lemosina 90:8-13.Comparative Romance Linguistics Bibliographies, http://www.csdl.tamu.edu/~crln/1995bib.html#occitan * Jean-François Blanc, "Critique de l'Etat-nation" in La question amazighe en 1996 : interrogations actuelles. Actes de la table ronde organisée par MCB-France, Paris, 21 avril 1996, Argenteuil, MCB France, 1997, ISBN 2-912413-00-1 (Notice BNF n°FRBNF36695832) Referéncias Categoria:Glossopoèta occitan